All The Time in the World
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: Sometimes life seems so short, and love and people so cruel. . .but eventually we will have all the time in the world. [SaitoxMisao: don't flame just for pairing, please] Part 2 of 2
1. Chapter 1

**All The Time in the World**

Lexi: I BLAME JASMINE REINIER FOR THIS!

Saito: …?

Misao: …?

Lexi: (Coughs) Umm…never mind…it's a long story involving IM, boredom, and mass amounts of soda…in any case, she gets about 40 percent credit for this one…

Saito: I don't want to know.

Lexi: ANYway, shall we begin? P.S.: As for Tokio…

Saito: She left me.

Misao: (At the same time) She died.

Lexi: …She left him, then died.

Both: (Dot dot dot) (Nod)

Lexi: Let's just start.

WARNING: There is some bashing-ish-ness of a certain ex-Okashira. I hate to give things away, but this had to be said. If you don't like it, don't read any more. And don't flame me for it.

**.x.x.x.x.**

Saito was working on a MOUNTAIN of paperwork. MORE than a mountain. So much of a mountain that he almost didn't notice the knock on the door. But he did, because of whom he was. "Hn…come in…" he allowed grudgingly.

The door slowly creaked open and Misao walked in, in pretty bad shape.

"…Oh. Get a life, itachi…PLEASE don't bother me at work…"

Misao sniffed sadly. "You're so cold…"

Saito lit a cigarette and effortlessly managed to look extremely bored. "No…I merely wish to finish these, and YOU'RE being annoying."

She sniffed a few times. "Hajime…"

He worked hard to ignore her. "Misao, take it somewhere else. I have no time to deal with you."

Sadly, she moved off to a corner, fighting back tears the whole time.

Ignoring became harder. "Itachi…could you PLEASE be a little quieter?"

She sniffed yet again. "I-I'm trying…"

"Humph…" His desk was disappearing under a haze of smoke.

More sniffles.

He tried to ignore the sniffles. He FAILED to ignore the sniffles. "DAMMIT, ITACHI!" Saito glared at her. "Could you PLEASE go somewhere else?"

Her eyes started to tear up, and another sniffle slipped out.

Saito growled. "LOOK…" He picked up the current stack of papers. "If YOU won't go, then -I- will!"

She sniffed and a tear splashed noisily to the floor. "I'm going…I'm going…" So saying, she started sadly out the door.

He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the SLIGHT (yeah, right) guilt that he was feeling. "Hmph…" The cop made a pathetic attempt to return to the paperwork.

Misao gave one small sob before closing the door softly behind her.

There was a long pose. "Hmph…" A small growl. "Damned girl…" _I'm ignoring the weasel, DAMMIT!_

"S-sorry…" A few small splashes and a sniffle punctuated her remark.

The cop slammed his fist angrily on the desk and jumped up. "DAMMIT, ITACHI! If you want to stay so badly, FINE! Get back in here!" He growled loudly.

Misao slowly opened the door, looking like a perfect mess. Red, puffy eyes, messed hair, pink nose, tear-stained cheeks…the works. "You're so…mean to me…"

He paused for a while. "…Hmph…" The man sat back down, DESPERATE to ignore the growing pangs of guilt. "I'm just…busy at the moment, Misao…" He (tried to) return to his paperwork.

The girl nodded shakily and sat back down in the corner. She pulled her knees up to herself and dropped her head on them, trying to stifle her sobs.

"…Dammit…" Saito sighed loudly. "I…apologize, itachi…I didn't mean…to snap at you…" He crossed his arms uncomfortably.

Misao sniffled a few more times and nodded her head without raising it.

"…Okay…as long as…you're fine now…" He attempted to go back to writing, feeling the guilt even more strongly than before.

She continued to cry into her bare knees and thoroughly SOAK the hardwood floor.

The sigh was even larger than before. "…Come over here, itachi…" He held a hand out for her.

The girl shook her head weakly.

He slowly pushed back his chair and crossed the room to her. "Please…stop crying, Misao…you know I can't stand your tears…"

She slumped against the wall and sighed sadly.

This third sigh doubled the previous two. "…What do you want, Misao? I'm nearly done…"

Misao shook her head. "I dunno…I'm just…not feeling the greatest…"

Saito's eyes narrowed. "What? …Are you…sick?"

She shook her head again and swallowed. "Just…depressed…I guess…"

He reached out a hand for her and she jerked away slightly. Hurt, he pulled the hand back. "…Why?"

The kunoichi shrugged. "…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Misao…please…what's wrong? Why won't you tell me?"

She lowered her head. "Because I don't KNOW what's wrong."

Saito slowly knelt next to her. "Should I…get the Fox?" He tried to make eye contact with her.

She refused it. "It's nothing PHYSICAL…"

"…Oh? Then…" He sighed. "…Are you positive you cannot tell me?"

Finally, she allowed him the eye contact. "I don't know myself."

He tilted his head, then reached forward to hug her. She pulled back, and he once again withdrew. "No…ideas at all?"

She shook her head and teared up. "None."

The man fingered the end of her braid. "Is there anything I can do…?"

Misao started crying again. "…"

He winced. "Misao…please, don't cry…"

She shook her head again and swallowed, trying to smile. "I-I'm sorry…I let my…emotions take over…" Misao tried again for a weak smile. "How immature and silly of me…"

Saito looked at her worriedly. "No…you're not being either of those…" He took off his gloves and gently wiped at her tears, ignoring the tiny flinch. "…Never say that, Misao…you're the strongest woman I know…"

The girl gave him a watery grin. "Not as strong…as I sh-should be…"

Saito smirked. "You're strong ENOUGH. Hell, you're stronger then I am. And you KNOW I never lie."

She lowered her head. "Y-yeah…but maybe…it WOULD be a good idea…f-for me to talk to…Megumi-san…"

He nodded. "I'll go get her for you, okay?" He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be right back, Misao."

Misao nodded back and leaned against the desk with a small sigh.

**.x.x.x.x.**

"Kitsune…hey, Kitsune…open up!" He knocked loudly on the door to the clinic.

From inside, he heard a yelp. "GAH! Who's there?"

Then he heard a distinctly male and quite familiar voice. "SHE'S BUSY!"

Several anger marks popped over his head. "There's something wrong with Misao, so open up, or I'll gatotsu the door down, dammit!"

"Che…'course he's worried about his PRECIOUS LITTLE ITACHI…breaking up my best make-out in month—"

"Shut up, tori-atama!" The door flung open, and Megumi stuck her head out. "…Ah…the dirty cop…so nice to see you again. And…WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER, YOU BASTARD?" She punched his chest angrily several times. "You BETTER not have done anything!"

Sanosuke brushed past them both. "I'm gonna get food…"

Saito gave him the evil eye. "Baka Sagara…I have no time for you…" He blinked down at Megumi. "No, I have NOT done anything! There's just…something wrong."

Megumi grabbed her medical bag. "Well, don't just STAND there…TAKE me to her!"

**.x.x.x.x.**

Misao was staring listlessly at the floor when Saito and Megumi walked back in.

"Okay, Misao-chan…what's wrong?" The older woman knelt beside her.

She looked up somewhat blankly. "Oh…well…I don't really know…"

Saito leaned against a wall and lit a cigarette.

Megumi tilted her head. "Have you been feeling differently lately? Any…nausea, headaches…cramps?"

Misao shook her head. "Just…different…kind of…depressed, I guess…"

The doctor shot a glare at Saito. "LEAVE." Once he was gone, not without a roll of his eyes, she turned back to Misao. "Has anything…happened…to make you feel that way?"

She shook her head slowly again. "Not that I…REMEMBER…"

Megumi sighed. "I can't help you unless you try to remember, Misao…"

The younger girl looked up. "But there's…a blank spot, on my memory…and no matter how hard I try, I can't see it…"

The fox blinked a few times. "…'Blank spot'? What do you mean? Like…amnesia?"

Slow nodding came from Misao. "I guess…"

"Well…when did this all start?"

"A few days ago…that's where the blank spot is…"

Megumi frowned. "Think back. What happened a few days ago? Anything special, out of the ordinary?"

Misao furrowed her brow in thought. "I went into the city…to shop, I think…"

She nodded. "Go on…what else?"

The girl bit her lip. "I was coming back…and took a short cut…" Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "OH!"

Megumi jumped a bit. "Y-YES?"

The bite on her lip started to bleed slightly. "I…I remember…"

"Okay…so…what happened?" It was obvious that Megumi REALLY wanted to know despite herself.

Misao shook her head wildly. "No…NO…I don't WANT to remember…make them go AWAY, make the memories go AWAY, Megumi!" She buried her face in her hands.

The doctor blinked a number of times. "Wh-what? Misao, what HAPPENED? Please…did someone do something to you?"

She nodded her head, trying not to cry.

Megumi's breath caught. "Misao…tell me, please…what happened?" She bit down on the inside of her cheek. "You weren't…well…"

The other girl nodded silently, biting her lip ever harder.

Desperately Megumi fought back the urge to hug her tightly. "…By…wh-who?"

Misao shivered and shook her head wildly. "N-No…i-if I don't say it…i-it didn't h-happen…"

Megumi leaned forward. "It's all right, Misao…you don't have to tell anyone anything until you're ready…but…do you want me to tell…him…for you?"

Still trembling, Misao nodded and swallowed, before collapsing against the side of the desk.

She slowly stood up and walked to the door. "You can…come back in, now…"

Saito, by this point, had gone through about seven cigarettes. "FINALLY! Dammit, woman…don't worry me like that!" He stepped back into the room, his eyes anxious. "So…do you know…what's wrong with her?"

Megumi took a deep breath and backed up slightly. "Ah…w-well…you see…"

Misao pulled her knees to herself and buried her face in them. "…"

The older woman shivered. "She was…raped…"

There was a long pause before this registered in Saito's mind. "…Wh-what?" His eyes widened. "You're not…sh-she couldn't…"

Megumi nodded. "…I'm sorry…but…I'm telling the truth…" She walked towards the door. "…I'd better leave…"

Misao only wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

Saito stared at the floor. "…M-Misao…" He looked up, and then quickly walked over to her. "WHEN? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN TO YOU?"

"A few days ago…" she mumbled quietly.

"BY WHO? Tell me…WHO DID IT?" His eyes flared with golden flame.

"I…don't know…" she lied, more quietly than before.

He took a few deep, ragged breaths. "Why…why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't remember…" This came as barely a whisper.

Saito ran a hand through his hair, growling angrily. "Dammit…DAMMIT!" He punched the wall angrily. "And I…wasn't there…to protect you…"

She pulled more into herself, physically and mentally. "…"

He sighed shakily. "Misao…I'm…so sorry…forgive me…please…" He moved to hug her gently.

Misao pulled back, wincing. "Don't touch me…"

The wolf pulled back quickly, eyes blank. "…Ah…" He stood back up. "…Do you…want me to get you anything?"

She shook her head numbly. "I'm sorry…I was so weak…"

He shook his head angrily. "You're NEVER weak, Misao…don't say that…" He gave a bitter grin. "The weak one is the person that would DARE do that to you…HE is the dirty scum…the lowest thing on this planet…" Saito gritted his teeth in fury.

Misao wrapped her arms even tighter. "It's horrible…I…remember…everything…"

Saito growled deep in his throat. "…I swear…I will kill him…he shall DIE by my blade…" He gripped his katana so hard that his knuckles whitened. "Aku. Soku. Zan…"

"…"

His growling only got louder. "I swear to you, Misao…he shall DIE for EVER touching you!"

Misao started trembling. "I…I DO remember…who…" She shuddered and held herself into the smallest ball possible.

Saito turned to her, death dancing in his eyes. "Tell me…tell me who it was…"

She shook her head and trembled more violently. "N-no…if I never…s-say it…it n-never h-h-happened…"

He knelt and gently took hold of her shoulders. "Misao…you must…please, you HAVE to tell me…I'll bring him to justice, I SWEAR IT!"

Misao jerked fiercely away. "N-NO! I C-CAN'T say it! …You don't…understand…"

The man gently touched her cheek. "…Then…help me understand…please…I love you, Misao…"

Her eyes started to tear up again and she winced at his touch. "I-I know…a-and I st-still c-can't say…"

Saito swallowed hard. "…I…will not pressure you, Misao…" He turned away. "If you wish to tell me, you may…I won't make you…"

She mumbled something under her breath.

He leaned forward. "…What?"

Again, slightly louder.

His eyes narrowed. "Wh-what?"

Misao started sobbing hysterically. "A-AOSHI-SAMA! I-I-IT WAS A-A-AOSHI-S-SAMA!" She collapsed to the floor, curled tightly into herself.

Saito was slightly stunned. "…SHINOMORI?" His eyes flared bright gold. "IT WAS SHINOMORI?" He began to shake with rage, but tried to calm himself down for Misao's sake. "…Misao…" He gently picked her up and held her to him.

She jerked away roughly and flung herself back to the floor, curling into a protective position. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The cop stared at her, more hurt than he ever wanted to feel. "…Misao…do you…want me to do anything…for you?"

Misao huddled into herself, sobbing. "Don't…touch me…no…"

He swallowed hard. "Do you…wish for me to leave…?"

But Misao was caught up in the nightmare of memories, and his presence didn't even register. "…S-stop it…don't…let go…no…"

Saito blinked several times. "…Misao?" He knelt beside her, worried. "…M-Misao?"

She screamed out to the ceiling, quite hysterical by now. "GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He ignored her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dammit, Misao…it's ME! Not…not Shinomori…it's me…"

Again, she screamed and yanked away. "N-NO!"

He winced visibly. "Misao…p-please…" Saito gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "…Don't you…recognize me…?"

Misao all but THREW herself across the room, clutching her arms across herself. "N-NO! G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Her eyes shut tightly, and tears leaked by the edges.

What was left of the cop's heart broke into itty-bitty pieces. "…If…that's what you…truly want, Misao…" He stood and headed for the door. "…Ai-aishiteru…"

Misao curled up tightly in a ball in the corner. "Stay away…stay AWAY…"

Saito staggered into the hallway, breathing heavily. "…It's…all my fault, dammit…" He leaned back against the wall and slid down it into a sitting position. "DAMMIT!" His face buried itself into his palms.

Sano, who had eventually followed Megumi, stuck his head around the corner, watched for a moment, and then turned to Megumi, whom he had been attempting to eavesdrop with. "Megitsune…I think they still need you…"

Megumi blinked, then also peeked around the corner. Her eyes widened tremendously. "ACK!" She ran to grab her bag. "YOU DEAL WITH THE WOLF, BIRD-HEAD!" The doctor took off into Saito's office.

"WHAT? DAMN WOMAN!"

**.x.x.x.x.**

Megumi flew over to Misao. "M-Misao-chan! Calm down, calm down!" She gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Misao jolted. "N-NO!"

"Misao, look at me…" She gave a reassuring smile. "Please, it's me…Megumi…I'm only here to help…"

She looked up blankly and blinked a few times, her eyes clearing slightly. "…M-Megumi-san…?"

Megumi nodded, then grinned. "That's right, Misao…I'm here…" She pulled the smaller girl into a hug. "Everything's okay now…you're fine…"

The other shook her head rapidly. "I-it's NOT! I c-can't stop remembering…everything…and I don't WANT to…

Gently rocking her back and forth, Megumi gently rubbed circles on Misao's back. "It'll be okay, Misao…everything will be fine, don't worry…whoever did this will get his due, you'll see…"

Misao shook her head more wildly. "B-but…I TOLD him, Megumi! I…I told him who it w-was!"

Megumi blinked then looked down at her anxiously. "Y-you did?" She forced out a strained smile. "Well, that's a good thing, right? Now he'll get what's coming to him!"

She sobbed louder. "N-NO! Th-that's just i-it!"

The other tilted her head. "I…don't understand, Misao-chan…how…is that bad?"

**.x.x.x.x.**

The wolf reached for his katana, eyes blank. "…I'm such…a failure…"

Sanosuke snatched it away. "HEY NOW! What the HELL is going on?"

Saito looked up at him numbly. "She…hates me…" He gave a humorless laugh.

The younger man crossed his arms. "Doubt it. But keep talkin'."

He kept laughing. "…Heh heh heh…well, let me see here, Sagara…Misao's been raped by Shinomori, and basically hates my guts! May I PLEASE have my katana back, now?" He gave the cheap, cheerful, and horribly fake Fujita Grin (TM).

Sano threw it down the hallway, letting it clatter against the walls before coming to a stop when it hit the end. "Hell no. When women've been raped, they act funny. That's all."

Saito looked after it longingly. "…You don't…understand, Sagara…" His breath caught. "Sh-she wouldn't e-even…look at me…" A tear slowly fell to the floor.

The other sat down cross-legged across the hallway from him. "And YOU'RE just being an idiot. I TOLD you, women get funny. They don't wanna be touched, looked at, ANYthing."

He buried his face in his arms, shaking slightly. "…Y-you didn't…SEE her, S-Sagara…I-I couldn't…do ANYTHING…I was s-so…so useless…"

Sano crossed his arms and looked away. "You HONESTLY think…Megumi's never done that?"

The cop looked up, eyes slightly red. "…Wh-what?"

He shook his head. "Not as bad as itachi, I'll bet…but…she's been…acted on…a few times. I always stopped the guy and beat him to a pulp in time, but…"

Saito closed his eyes and took a deep, ragged breath. "But…SHINOMORI…how…how COULD HE?"

**.x.x.x.x.**

"AOSHI-SAN DID IT? M-Misao…you're POSITIVE?" Megumi held her at arms length, looking into her eyes.

Misao nodded rapidly, sobbing harder. "I-I wish it wasn't…K-Kami I-I wish it wasn't…"

Megumi had tears running down HER cheeks as well. "I know, Misao…I know…it's okay…just let it out…" She pulled the younger back into the gentle hug, rubbing circles on her back.

The kunoichi sobbed into her shoulder. "I…I still remember…I can't STOP remembering…"

She closed her eyes. "It'll go away in time, Misao…everything will be fine, you'll see…"

Misao shook her head wildly. "I-I CAN'T FORGET! …I feel…so dirty…" She shuddered violently.

She was held tighter. "YOU'RE not the dirty one, Misao…believe me, you aren't…" Megumi angrily shook her head. "…Maybe you should have…a nice, warm bath or something…I find that helps me to calm down…"

The younger held her clothes tightly to herself and shook her head more wildly than before. "N-NOOOO!"

Megumi nodded gently. "Okay, okay…it was merely a suggestion…" She gently stroked the girl's hair.

Tears began to pour from Misao's eyes once again. "I-I kn-know…"

A sad smile crossed Megumi's face. "Remember, Misao-chan…you're above him, no matter how you may feel…HE'S the one that's lower than dirt…not YOU. None of this was YOUR FAULT…"

Misao shivered violently. "B-but I f-f-f-feel…DEFILED…"

She nodded, stroking the crying girl's hair. "I've…felt that way before, too…I know…how you feel, Misao-chan…"

The younger looked up, eyes filled. "Wh-what?"

Megumi bit her lip then nodded shakily. "…Believe me, I…I know…"

Misao's head lowered again. "I-I'm not alone…"

A hand gently touched her cheek. "No, you're not…remember that, Misao-chan…I've been through…wh-what you've been through…I know…exactly how you feel…"

She started crying, but gradually uncurled.

Megumi leaned against the wall, still stroking Misao's hair. "Just remember…you're above him, Misao-chan…he's dirt, and you're sky…"

The girl tried to grin. "Y-yeah…"

"Remember that, and you make it through this with ease…Makimachi Misao never gives up, right?" Megumi gave her a big grin.

Misao swallowed and gave a weak smile. "N-no…"

"There, see?" The doctor laughed slightly and hugged her. "Makimachi Misao is no quitter! You're so very strong, Misao-chan…it took much more than this to get ME smiling again…"

The weasel smiled weakly. "I think…I'm ready to face…him…"

Megumi nodded slightly. "Are you sure? You must be absolutely positive, Misao…"

"I am," Misao affirmed semi-firmly.

Megumi stood up and reached out a hand for her. "I'll be there with you, Misao-chan."

Misao's hand grasped it tightly. The girl took a deep breath. "Okay…let's go…"

**.x.x.x.x.**

"Just know that she doesn't hate YOU, she's just…what's the word…traumatized, kinda."

Saito gave a bitter laugh. "…I never thought…YOU'D be the one to comfort me, Sagara…" He crossed his arms and looked away. "…Thanks…I guess…"

The younger man shrugged. "Guys kinda…HAVE to, when stuff like this happens, y'know?"

He nodded mutely. "…I'm going…to kill him, Sagara…" A growl escaped from his lips. "Aku. Soku. Zan…he'll die by my blade…I SWEAR IT…"

"But would SHE want that?" Sano asked quietly.

Saito paused for a long moment. "…Dammit…" He shook his head. "N-no…I suppose…not…"

The bird-head cracked his neck. "Well then…he might be a bastard, but if she wants him to live…"

He tilted his head down, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. "…Maybe…if I just NEARLY kill him…"

"Would she be happy with that?"

Saito twitched and growled. "CURSE you and your stupid logic, Sagara…no, I suppose she WOULDN'T…"

"After stuff like this, you HAVE to put the girl first, if you wanna keep her sane…"

The other sighed, then nodded. "Dammit…I've never felt…so useless before, in my life…"

"I know how that feels…" Sano commented softly.

Saito ran a hand through his hair. "…It…sucks…I can't…do ANYTHING to help…"

He nodded slowly. "All you can do is…be there, without trying to touch her, or anything…"

The wolf took a deep, shuddering breath. "…I can…do that…"

Sanosuke closed his eyes and leaned back. "It's really hard…"

A sigh escaped Saito. "…I don't know…if I can take her…rejecting me like that…again. It…hurt…"

"It always does."

Saito laughed again. "I'm being…pathetic. I'm supposed to BE there for her, not…curled up in a ball like this…"

"Nah, let the girls talk it out a while…" The younger man suggested.

He shook his head, smirking bitterly. "…I still…cannot believe…that we're having a fairly civil conversation…"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Sano said, smirking equally bitterly.

"…Still…it's quite…amusing…"

"Well, if you wanna look at it THAT way…"

Saito rolled his eyes. "Hn…"

The other crossed his arms again. "I'll bet they'll come to us when they're ready…"

Saito's chin came to rest on his palm. "Probably…" Slowly his lids closed over the amber orbs.

The eyes of his…advice-buddy?…also closed.

Silently his dread of the moment built up. "…I don't think…I can do it, Sagara…"

"Just follow what SHE does…don't initiate anything unless she asks." Sano advised.

Saito took a deep breath. "O-okay…"

"And…well…say you love her. A lot."

The wolf nodded shakily. "Okay…thanks again, Sagara…you've…really helped…" He mumbled the last part, but Sano caught it anyway and forced down a grin.

"This stuff's heavy. Guys really HAVE to help each other out."

The door gently opened and Megumi stepped out into the hallway. "Tori-atama…Saito-san…" She nodded respectfully to both of them.

Sano's head jerked up. "Want me to…leave?"

Saito didn't DARE look up for fear of eye contact. "…Maybe…you should…"

Megumi nodded in agreement. "I don't think…we should have too many guys around yet, Sano…sorry…"

He stood and started away. "I understand…"

Misao came out slowly and took a deep, shuddering breath.

The only man left swallowed hard. "…Ah…" He didn't even attempt to rise.

The younger girl looked up at Megumi. "…"

Megumi smiled down and squeezed Misao's hand. "It's okay, Misao…take your time…whenever you're ready to speak is fine…"

Misao nodded weakly. "H-Hajime…"

Saito froze, then slowly looked up. "…Misao…" It was all he could do to avoid eye contact. Slowly, though, Misao got down on her knees next to him. Silently, unnoticed by either, Megumi retreated down the hallway, staying within shouting distance. He swallowed hard. "I…I love you, Misao…"

She nodded, also swallowing. "I know…" Slowly, ever so slowly, she eased her arms around him.

The cop remembered Sano's words, and, however much he was loathe to, followed the young man's advice, and didn't try to hug her back. "…I…apologize, Misao…"

"Don't…" she whispered, not letting go or holding tighter.

Saito nodded slightly. "I love you…so much…so very much, Misao…never…forget that…"

Misao shook her head and slightly tightened her grip. "I won't…H-Hajime…p-please hold me…b-back…"

He blinked at her, finally connecting their gazes. "Is that…what you want, koi? What you…really want?"

She nodded shakily, giving him all the permission he needed to wrap his arms around her, holding her very gently to him. He didn't dare say a word. The girl flinched slightly at the contact, but didn't pull away. "A…aishiteru…"

He nodded and closed his eyes, desperate to ignore the tears fighting their way out. "Aishiteru, Misao…for eternity…"

Misao started crying again, but clung to his shirt. "F-forever…"

Saito held her slightly tighter, and a tear made its lazy path down his left cheek. "…Forever…"

She trembled but fought it, determined not to pull back. "I feel…"

The man closed his eyes, and a matching tear painted his right cheek. "H-hmm?"

The girl lowered her head. "…Warm…in…a good way…"

Saito rested his chin on the top of her head, not even caring that the tears were pouring more freely than ever. "…I'm…I-I'm glad, Misao…" He swallowed hard. "…So glad…"

She shook her head slightly. "I'm not…better…b-but…"

He nodded, shaking slightly. "Y-you will be…right? I'll help you through this if you…want me to, koneko…if you…want me here…"

Misao rested her chin on his chest. "This is about…all I can handle…for now…"

The cop gently stroked her back, trying to calm the tremors shaking her small body. "…I understand…just…take your time, Misao…all the time you need…"

She gave him a small smile. "I will."

**.x.x.x.x.**

Lexi: TO BE CONTINUED in PART TWO! This WAS gonna be a one-shot, but it's SO damn LONG!

Saito: (Smoking a cigarette) Hn…

Lexi: Oh, shut up, you old smoker, you…

Saito: (GLARE) HN.

Misao: (Waves) Click the button! Type something nice! Part Two is coming soon!

P.S.: I have never been raped (thank something up there), and this is the extent of my empathy and reading experience for what it does to a woman psychologically. I apologize if you have more knowledge than I and I got it wrong, and I always welcome critical reviews. And flames, as long as they're creative. And no, "thiz pairin sux azz" is NOT creative. Nor is it fair. You were warned in the summary. That said…review!


	2. Chapter 2

**All The Time in the World**

Lexi: Part two, here ya go! And thanks to any and all reviewers—check out my livejournal (link in bio) for your responses!

Saito: At least she doesn't make US do them anymore.

Misao: That was FUN!

Saito: That was HELL.

Lexi: Oh, shut up…now on with the character torture! I mean angst!

**.x.x.x.x.**

Megumi stuck her head into the room that Misao was staying in at the clinic. "Misao-chan? Misao-chan, are you…? …Oh…" She spied Misao listlessly leaning against the wall in the corner, hair hiding her eyes.

Saito tapped Megumi on the shoulder, causing her to jump. "Takani? Is she…?"

Once her heart rate normalized, the doctor shook her head. "I'm sorry."

He lowered his head. "…I see…"

Misao dropped to the floor and pulled in her knees, hugging them to herself.

Never before in his life had Saito felt so utterly useless.

And then…HE came in.

And the moment of uselessness passed.

Saito growled at the ninja, glaring and unconsciously moving himself closer to Misao, who hadn't noticed either man's entrance. Megumi did the same, glaring with all her might at one Shinomori Aoshi, who was currently acting like a block of refrigerated tofu. The young girl chose just now to look up, and seeing who had joined them, went deathly pale.

The uber-super-dee-duper-death-glare-of-doom-and-the-apocalypse that Saito was sporting intensified. "…SHINOMORI…"

"…Aa…" A hand went to the hilt of a kodachi.

Observing this, Megumi rushed to kneel next to Misao. "Misao-chan…are you all right?"

The young ninja's breath was erratic and shallow. "M-M-Megumi…" She clutched at the older woman's hand.

Saito didn't so much as glance at them as he stepped forward towards Aoshi, growling like a wild wolf. "SHINOMORI…"

"Shh…it's OK, Misao-chan…he won't touch you…it's all right…"

Misao buried her head in her knees and huddled in the corner.

The wolf gripped the hilt of his katana until his knuckles turned white, his whole body shaking with barely suppressed anger. "You…you bastard…"

"Misao-chan…it's all right…no one's going to do anything to you…"

Only sobs answered her.

Aoshi lowered his head and took a deep breath. "…I…did something…yes, I suppose I did…" His eyes avoided Misao's trembling form at all costs.

The elder man glared with more hatred than previously thought possible one human could feel towards another. "You did more than SOMETHING, Shinomori!" The sound of his katana ringing out of its sheath was deafening. "You KNOW what you did, you bastard! So why don't you ADMIT IT?"

"Please, listen to me, Misao-chan…"

He winced slightly. "I…it was…I mean…"

Saito snarled and slammed him up against the nearest wall, katana at his throat. "Yes, SHINOMORI…speak now, or never again…" His glare had turned into a frightening, crazed grin.

"Misao-chan!"

Aoshi stared at him coldly, not missing a beat. "I. Raped. Misao. Yes, I admit it, wolf." He pulled out his kodachis at shoved Saito away.

His glare passed all previous. "So you FINALLY admit it?" Almost as a reflex, he assumed the gatotsu stance. "You slimy, filthy BASTARD!"

"MISAO-CHAN!"

The younger simply stared coldly back. "I do." The thrust came quickly after, obviously with the intention of making Aoshi-kabobs, but Aoshi dodged it with ease and sliced his own kodachis downwards. "That's right, Saito…kill me…then you'll be a MURDERER in Misao's eyes…" His own eyes showed no hint of emotion.

Saito blocked, practically insane in his hatred. "Then so be it, Shinomori…as long as you're DEAD!" He thrust again, and the battle truly began.

"I…I can't stop remembering…Megumi…"

"It's all right…it's all right…"

"I…I'm not clean…anymore…"

"Shh…no, you're clean…you're FINE, Misao-chan…you're safe…"

Aoshi fell backwards, breathing heavily. "…She'll…sh-she'll hate you…"

Saito's eyes were blank. "I don't care…as long as…" He leveled his katana into the gatotsu stance once again. "…As long as YOU'RE not around to hurt her, SHINOMORI!"

The onmitsu assumed his stance for his own attack. "I'll take you down with me, Saito."

A glare was his reply. "I'd LOVE to see you try…"

"N-No…I…I'm not…"

"Shh…it's all right…you're beautiful…you're untainted…sky, remember? You're sky…"

Misao suddenly raised her head. "WHY? WHY AOSHI-SAMA? WHYYYY?" she screamed hysterically.

Aoshi staggered slightly at the sudden outburst, no idea what to say. "…"

The other growled, still in his stance. "Look at her, Shinomori…look what you've DONE…"

Tears poured down Misao's face in rivers. "WH-WHY WOULD YOU D-DO THAT T-T-TO ME?"

Megumi fruitlessly tried to calm Misao down, holding her wrists tightly. "M-Misao-chan…hush…quiet…"

Aoshi looked away and swallowed hard. "…I-I…I don't…I don't know…"

The cop snarled at him. "You're PATHETIC, Shinomori…you deserve death more than anyone I've ever met."

Misao struggled against Megumi. "TELL ME! GODDAMMIT, I NEED TO KNOW! TELL ME, YOU BASTARD!" she cried frantically.

"I-I…I don't…" His eyes narrowed and he balled his fists. "…I WAS JEALOUS!"

Saito's eyes also narrowed. "I should kill you right now, scum…another breath of air is too good for you!" He settled more firmly into his stance.

Misao simply pulled herself into a ball and sobbed, while Megumi tried (and failed) to comfort her.

"ZEROSHIKI!"

"Ngh…" Aoshi tried to dodge it, but his trenchcoat got caught and torn. "FOOL! Kodachi nito ryuu, kaiten kenbu!"

Saito's eyes darted left and right, trying to find the real Aoshi. "…Hell…"

"HA!" The two small swords came swinging in, the wielder coldly expressionless as always.

The older man spun and blocked it, pushing him back slightly. "It's not…so easy to sneak up…behind me, Shinomori…" One eye was slightly narrowed, and he was breathing heavily from the effort.

Aoshi's eyes froze even more. "Nor I." His other sword swung around, slicing at Saito's shoulder, who threw himself backwards in an attempt to dodge.

Saito hissed at the long wound the kodachi made in his shoulder. "Tch…I swear, you shall DIE, Shinomori!"

"M-Misao-chan…please, you MUST calm down…"

"N-NO…!"

The ex-Oniwabanshu leader took a defensive stance. "TRY it."

"Misao-chan…please, PLEASE calm down…y-you're scaring me…please…"

Saito snarled, then thrust forward with everything he had. "DIE, SHINOMORI!"

"Too slow, Saito!" he cried, dodging it.

The katana slashed sideways. "You forgot the second part, idiot!"

Aoshi's eyes widened slightly. "What…?"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Megumi jumped slightly, staring. "M-Misao-chan?"

Saito froze an inch from killing Aoshi. "…" He turned to look at Misao. "…I-itachi?"

Misao sobbed into Megumi's sleeve. "D-don't…k-k-kill him…"

Aoshi's eyes widened more. "Wh…WHAT?"

Meanwhile, Saito's eyes narrowed. "I MUST kill him, Misao! For what he DID to you, he shall PERISH BY MY BLADE!"

She shook her head wordlessly, ignoring Megumi's attempts to comfort her, tears pouring down.

Saito growled, frustrated. "But…WHY? WHY DO YOU NOT WANT HIM DEAD, MISAO? He HAS to die!"

Her bangs hid her face. "Dying…gives him an escape…I want him to live…w-with all this…guilt…"

Aoshi's eyes started to narrow again. "I KNEW it could not be pity that you felt…"

The other snarled and shoved him back against the wall. "You have NO RIGHT to speak to her, Shinomori! NONE!"

He glared back but didn't speak.

Megumi nodded slowly. "…Yes…I agree with Misao…he should have to live with what he did…"

The girl dissolved into tears on the doctor's shoulder.

Saito smirked slightly and bitterly. "Good…you've finally learned to hold your tongue..."

Icy eyes met his. "And you will as well…" The man shoved a kodachi through Saito's abdomen, about the level of his liver.

Time seemed to slow, until Misao began screaming again. "N-NO!"

Saito's eyes widened slowly and his mouth fell open in shock. "N-ngh…gh…"

Megumi's hand flew over her mouth. "…O-oh…dear Kami, no…" Her face paled past white.

He gripped at the sword, breathing heavily. "…Y-You…you bast…ard…" Saito coughed, and a line of blood trickled down his chin.

Aoshi coldly yanked out the sword. "Die."

Tears dripped silently down Megumi's face. "…N-no…that didn't…j-just happen…"

Saito crashed to his knees and started coughing up blood. "…Y-you…b-bastard…"

Misao was having trouble breathing normally. "H-how…WH-WHY?"

Aoshi kicked the dying man aside. " 'Why', Misao-chan? I had to."

She shook her head, eyes wide. "N-no…you didn't…"

The other man hit the floor, eyes closed tightly in pain. "…M…Misao…"

Misao stared in horror as Aoshi advanced, dropping to one knee and stroking her cheek gently. "Don't cry, Misao-chan…it doesn't suit you at all…"

She jerked away. "DON'T COME NEAR ME!" The kunoichi clutched at Megumi, who launched herself backwards and held Misao to her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER, SHINOMORI!"

Saito tried to push himself up. "…Stay…away from…Misao…Shinomori…" He gripped his gaping wound, refusing to die. "…Honorless…coward…"

Aoshi pulled back from Misao and stood, gazing at him emotionlessly. "You aren't dead yet, Saito?"

He growled, and more blood dripped down. "…Not…a-as long…as you're…alive…"

The kodachi emotionlessly stabbed Saito again, just to the left. "Misao would only hate you more if I died and you lived…"

"G-get me away, M-Megumi…"

Saito fell back, gritting his teeth in pain. "I…won't…die, yet…you…you're coming w-with…me…" He shakily reached for his katana.

"S-SANOSUKE! SANO! SAAAANOOOOOSUUUUUKEEEE!"

"WHAT IS IT, MEGUMI?"

Aoshi turned from Saito to gaze coldly at the newcomer. "…Aa…Sagara…"

During Aoshi's distraction, Saito tried again to reach his katana. "…Misao…run…get…g-get away…"

Sano's eyes narrowed viciously. "You BASTARD!" He rushed forward.

Aoshi gave a cold smirk. "Not the best thing to do unarmed, Sagara…" The man stepped easily to the right.

The younger turned and his right fist headed straight at the abdomen of the other man, intending to Futae No Kiwami him to hell and back. But Aoshi only gave another cold smirk. "…Fool…" He easily dodged it, then sent the first kodachi through Sano's shoulder and into the wall, successfully pinning him.

Sano's mouth opened reflexively and blood flew out. Megumi's hands flew over her mouth, stifling her scream.

Meanwhile, having horribly failed to reclaim his katana, Saito tried to crawl over to Misao. "…Itachi…" His body was wracked with a coughing fit, and Misao only cried harder.

Aoshi gave a bitter laugh. "Such a fool…" He slammed his other kodachi through the tori-atama's other shoulder.

Sanosuke's eyes fluttered close. "D-dammit…s-sorry, Meg-gitsune…"

"SANOOOOOOO!" she screamed in horror.

Saito painfully pulled himself into a sitting position, breathing hard. "…D-damn you…Shinomori…d-don't you…dare…die, Sagara…"

The younger cracked an eye and yanked the kodachi out of his left shoulder. "Wasn't…p-planning on it…"

Aoshi grabbed the hilt of the other and pulled it out furiously. "Aa…pathetic…" He turned back to Megumi and Misao, still smirking. Misao shrunk back and winced.

The wounded wolf growled weakly at Aoshi. "Come…no closer, Shinomori…"

He sliced the man's sword arm open from elbow to wrist. "Die, won't you?"

Saito groaned in agony. "…Y-you…honorless…scum…" His vision began to swim.

Megumi threw herself in front of Misao, brandishing a tanto. "GET AWAY, SHINOMORI!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "A tanto, Miss Takani?"

She trembled with fury, tears streaking down both her cheeks. "Y-yes, a tanto…j-just…get away, st-stay AWAY!" She glanced over at Sano and sobbed harder. "GET AWAY, YOU BASTARD!"

Aoshi neatly plucked the tanto out of her hands and threw it aside. "Move, Takani." Megumi launched herself at him and bit into his arm with all she had. He shook her off and flung her across the room. "Foolish…"

As she hit the floor, dazed, Sanosuke gave a wordless yell of rage. "BASTARD!" The man tried to drag himself over to her. "M…Megumi…"

Saito breathed heavily. "…R-run…Misao…"

Misao was frozen with fright as Aoshi gently embraced her and lifted her into his arms. "My sweet…why should you run…?" She jerked violently in his arms, crying.

The wolf growled, trying his hardest to stay away from the light. "D-DAMN YOU, SHINOMORI!" He grabbed at his katana with his last strength and staggered to his feet. "…Put…Misao…DOWN…" Saito leaned his injured left fist against the wall to steady himself.

"S-Sano…Sanosuke…I-I'm sorry…I can't…I can't beat h-him for y-you…"

"It's…all right, Megitsune…d-don't worry…"

Aoshi adjusted Misao so she was held in one arm. "…You're so beautiful, Misao…" With the other hand, he stroked back her hair softly.

Misao shuddered violently.

"S-Sano…you're in…s-so much p-pain…"

"Nah…I'm fine…helps business, right? Well…it would…"

Saito snarled and started limping towards them. "Shi…nomori…p-put…her d-down…NOW!" He nearly fell, but managed to right himself.

Aoshi gave a cold smirk. "All right…" Placing Misao gently on the ground, he proceeded to run Saito through the chest.

"…I-I'm so…s-so sorry, Sanosuke…"

"Shinomori's a twisted guy…"

Saito tried to smirk back at him, only managing a twisted grimace, then walked into the blade so it went more through him. "…I-idiot…" He weakly lifted his katana and positioned it over the other man's heart. "…Now…d-die…"

"…He deserves…HELL! B-BURN IN HELL, SH-SHINOMORI AOSHI!"

Aoshi pulled the katana out of the cop's hand and threw it away, jerking the kodachi out with a sideways motion. "You."

Misao's eyes went impossibly wide in pure terror and she screamed hysterically.

He crashed to his knees, vision going black. "O…ki…ta…" The last wolf fell forward to the floor, not moving.

"SAITO!" Sano yelled, eyes wide. "SHINOMORI, YOU BASTARD!"

Aoshi coldly tossed aside the blood-soaked kodachi and turned back to Misao, who desperately crawled backwards. She hit the wall and bit her lip hard. He gently stroked her cheek. "Why are you trying to leave, my Misao?"

"S-Sano…I-I can…use th-that k-kodachi…"

"I can't reach…"

"N-no…but…I c-can."

Misao jerked her head away and curled into a ball.

He knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Do not be afraid, my Misao…everything will be fine now…"

She tried to get away. "D-don't TOUCH me!"

Aoshi gave an icy smirk. "Still thinking about the wolf? Well, you won't have to…he's gone, my Misao…and now you're TRULY mine…"

The girl shook her head desperately. "N-no…NO! DON'T!"

Suddenly Aoshi whipped around and snatched the kodachi from Megumi, blade first. "That was stupid, Takani…I heard you the whole time…" Swiftly he plowed his fist into her stomach. "…Goodnight…"

She coughed once, and then crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

Sanosuke's eyes widened. "MEGUMI!"

Misao's eyes also widened. "N-no…NO…"

He smirked coldly, and then turned back to Misao. "Come, my angel…surely you aren't afraid of me…?" Gently he placed a hand on her head.

She jerked her head away, tears pouring. "D-don't touch me, you b-bastard…"

Aoshi's eyes were emotionless. "I thought you loved me, my Misao…" He gently tugged on her braid. "…Don't you, still…?"

HER eyes were wild. "G-get away…"

He smirked. "No, I don't believe I shall…" Aoshi picked her up into his arms again.

Misao screwed her eyes shut, leaning away from him. "…N-no…"

Aoshi kissed her tenderly. "Don't be afraid, my Misao…"

She turned her head violently. "S-stop…"

He only kissed her again and placed her on the floor. "Stay here, Misao-koi…" He turned to advance on Sano, who was trying to move Megumi away. Misao collapsed and wiped her lips viciously with the back of her hand.

Sanosuke held Megumi closely to him. "Sh-Shinomori…don't t-touch her…"

Coldly Aoshi stabbed both kodachis through the back of Megumi's shoulder and into Sano's.

His eyes went wide. "G-gh…"

Megumi's eyes jerked open and her lips parted in pain. "…Nn…"

Aoshi yanked out the kodachis and slowly backed up, assuming a stance. Tightly, Sano hugged Megumi to him.

He didn't relax his stance, but Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "You think that will save her, Sagara?"

Megumi buried her face in Sano's shoulder, sobbing hysterically. Sano just tightened his arm around her. "Maybe…or at least…stall…for some time…"

She shivered violently. "…I-I'm…so afraid, S-Sano…"

"You should be, Takani." Aoshi's eyes were completely expressionless.

Sano turned her away. "Don't touch her, Shinomori!"

He gave an icy glare. "Quit trying to stall…and die…"

Unnoticed by the preoccupied ninja, Misao pulled out a kunai and moved across the room, then stabbing it into the back of Aoshi's neck. "D-die…y-you b-b-bastard…" She started crying; yanking the kunai out and stabbing it back in several times, before pulling it out for good, sticky with blood. She fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically. Slowly Aoshi's eyes widened, and he crumpled to the floor, quite dead.

Sano held Megumi's head firmly to him. "D-don't look…f-fox…"

Misao's eyes closed and she turned the kunai in to face her heart, pressing the tip gently down. "And now…I…see death…and I embrace it…with honor…just like…YOU'D want me to…Hajime…"

Megumi yanked her head out of his grasp and gazed in horror at Misao. "N-NO!"

But the kunai was already buried in Misao's chest, and her blood was slowly staining the material of her shinobi outfit.

The doctor gave a scream and clutched at Sano, whose eyes widened in disbelief. "DAMMIT!"

Several minutes passed before the remaining two dared to move again.

Sano slowly got up, holding his right shoulder. "She's…gone…isn't she…" It came as a statement.

Megumi buried her face into her palms. "…S-Sano…th-they're…all d-dead…" Her body shuddered violently.

He shook his head disbelievingly, gently pulling Megumi into his arms and holding her securely. "What…what a nightmare…I can't believe it…"

"M-Misao-chan…th-the stupid cop…and…damned…Shinomori…all gone…" She gripped his coat tightly with both of her hands.

The man ran a hand through her hair. "Go 'head 'n' cry…" Though he said this firmly, he was fighting back tears himself.

She burst into sobs obligingly, thoroughly soaking his jacket. "Sano-s-suke…"

The number of tears Sano shed as well shall remain a mystery…but let's just say it was more than one.

Megumi fiercely wiped away her own. "W-well…at least Misao-chan…is with Saito-san n-now…and…that's what sh-she wanted…"

He lowered his head and gave a twisted grin. "Yeah…I guess you're right…"

**.x.x.x.x.**

"HAJIME! WAIT UP!" Misao cried happily, running top speed along the clouds.

Saito laughed along with Okita, dressed in his full Shinsengumi regalia, as well as looking much younger. "Just run faster, itachi!"

Okita smiled. "You're so mean, Saito-san! I'll wait even if he won't, Misao-chan!"

Misao grinned and ran a little faster. "You're so COLD, Hajime!" She gave him a full-on flying glomp that nearly caused him to topple over.

"Ah, and you love me for it, right?" He smirked.

The first captain grinned and sparkled. "Aaaw…you two are so cute…" He skipped a little away. "Well, I'll be seeing you later! I'm off to haunt Tokyo!" He whistled a cheerful tune and disappeared.

Misao grinned. "Biya, Okita!" Happily, she gave Saito a kiss. "…Always…" She paused, her grin fading slightly. "Hajime…are you…mad, that I followed you?"

He sighed, and then grinned again. "Partially…but how can I stay mad when I'm able to see you again…?" Saito placed her down and hugged her to him.

Her grin returned. "And now…it's forever, ne, Hajime?"

Saito smirked. "That's right…and don't you dare get sick of me, because I won't leave…"

Misao giggled happily and huggled (yes, huggled) him. "I don't WANT you to…"

The wolf's smirk widened. "Good…and now…" He lifted her into his arms bridal-style. "…You can't call me old anymore…"

She grinned back. "And YOU can't call me young…" She kissed him briefly. "I love you, Hajime…"

He kissed her back. "And I love you, Misao…for eternity and beyond…"

Misao closed her eyes and snuggled him. "Forever…"

Saito laughed and started walking away with her. "…WELL…where to, my angel? Care to meet the other captains of the Shinsengumi? I'm sure they'd love to see you…"

She smiled. "All right…after all, we have all the time in the world…"

**.x.x.x.x.**

Lexi: THE END! Finally!

Saito Fangirls: I can't believe you KILLED WOLFIE! (Death glares)

Aoshi Fangirls: I can't believe he ACTUALLY DID rape Misao! And THEN you KILLED him, TOO! (Death glares)

Sano Fangirls: And WHAT was with all that shoulder stabbing? (Death glares)

Kenshin Fangirls: KENSHIN wasn't even IN this! (Death glares)

Gay Angst Police: (Hold up badges) Sorry, but you don't have a license for making Saito an angsty straight. He must be an angsty gay or not angsty at all. (Death glares)

Lexi: O.O ACK! (Runs away top-speed) REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEW!


End file.
